


Up And Down

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dom/sub, Electrocution, M/M, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: god i hate making titles and i'm done working on this lmao





	Up And Down

**Author's Note:**

> god i hate making titles and i'm done working on this lmao

“What do you say?”

Rewind stood quietly, looking into Chromedome’s visor. With a collar and a short chain latched to the floor, the larger mech was pulled down to his conjux’s level, arms tied tight behind his back.

His hand hovered under the head of Chromedome’s spike, palm full of thick transfluid that ran between his fingers, thick drops splattering on the floor.

“I said, what do you say?” Rewind repeated himself, watching Chromedome pant hard, wet spike still twitching.

“Th...thank you.” Chromedome said, shuddering. He pulled against his chainlink leash. 

“For?” Rewind pressed on. 

“The overload.” Chromedome sighed, still coming down from the high of climax.

“And?”

Chromedome whined. The entire time Rewind had played with his spike he had been sitting on a thick toy. It was suctioned securely to the ground, and long enough that he couldn't move away from it. It filled his valve, hips aching from sitting for so long on the hard silicone with his legs spread wide apart.

Rewind, small device in hand, sent a small shock into Chromedome’s arm, making him jump. “Aaand?”

Chromedome breathed hard. “For the huge spike.” So big, he couldn’t ignore its size pressing on his valve.

“Mmm, you’re welcome.” Rewind said. He put the zapper away and cupped Chromedome’s jaw, fingers trailing down over his neck. His still-sticky hand rubbed at swollen valve lips, scorching hot under his little fingertips. 

Hand pressed to his chest, Rewind pushed Chromedome back, making him sink further onto the spike. Chromedome’s head tilted back, shoulders rising as more of the toy’s length went into him. “Nngh, Rewind..!” he gasped, a twinge going up his back. “Nnmmh…”

Rewind let go, and Chromedome lifted himself off the fake spike. He pushed again, sinking his conjux back down and feeling him shiver.

“Keep going.” Rewind said, hand running down his chest. “Up and down, I want to see you bounce.” He waited, watching for any sign of obedience and not seeing it. 

Pressing the small zapper to Chromedome’s shoulder, he flinched at the shock. “Hhrgh!”

“I said,” Rewind leaned in close, hand cupping Chromrdome’s jaw. “bounce. Now.”

He started slow. Bobbing gently on his knees, Chromedome’s visor flickered as he moved. “Ohhh…”

“Keep it up.” Rewind said, dropping to one knee and watching his valve part so wide for that spike. “Keep going.”

The minibot rubbed his spike, hot under his fingers. He breathed slow and hard, one thumb circling the tip, other thumb circling the button on the zapper.

When Rewind noticed his conjux slowing down, he leaned forward, zapper to Chromedome’s arm and pressed the button.

“Hhrgk!” Chromedome yelped, head thrown back and entire frame going stiff.

Rewind stood up, stepped close and pressed his face into Chromedome’s neck. “Go faster.” he whispered. “I want to see you really take it.”

He let out a deep, shuddering breath before dropping his hips low. “Hhgh, Rewi-ind.” he hiccuped. 

Rewind sighed softly to himself as he watched Chromedome fuck himself on the toy. He slipped his fingers into his valve, zapper pressed to Chromedome’s chest, ready to give him more encouragement.


End file.
